Un juego de preguntas
by Nykmas
Summary: la mejor forma de romper el hielo y abrirse al amor es mientras juegas un juego de preguntas...mi primer YhoAnna
1. un juego de preguntas

Un juego de preguntas 

La luz blanca de la luna llena alumbraba la habitación, era otra noche tranquila en la pensión **¨ En ¨**, ya habían pasado 2 años desde el torneo de shamanes, los chicos iban de vez en cuando a visitar y quedarse un tiempo, pero no tenían visitas programadas para esos meses, así que solo estaban Yho y Anna en la gran pensión de los Azakura, una de las pocas cosas que había cambiado era que ya no eran prometidos, si no que ahora eran marido y mujer, y por esto tenían que dormir juntos, no solo en la mismo habitación, también en la misma cama, a lo cual ninguno de los dos se opuso, ellos no tuvieron luna de miel por decisión de Anna lo que sorprendió a su ahora esposo Yho, pero él no quiso contradecirla así que su noche de bodas la pasaron en la pensión, y pos como les decía, la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación, ya era tarde de la noche pero Anna no lograba conciliar el sueño y no era por los ronquidos de Yho sino por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, aunque no lo admitiera estaba nerviosa al sentirlo al lado de ella, en ese momento había recordado la técnicamente orden que le había hecho su maestra Kino esa mañana en Fumbari ´ espero bisnietos pronto, así que comienza a intentarlo desde esta noche ´, ¨ ella me lo pidió como si fuera tan fácil como comer una paleta ¨ pensó Anna algo molesta volteándose, al ver a su esposo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de roncar ¨ como desearía que fuera tan fácil ¨ ella se dijo y se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos pensando en como cumplir esa ´ orden ´, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Yho se había despertado

-Yho – dijo mas para si misma

-¿dime? – él le pregunto sorprendiéndola y mirándola fijamente - ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir? – le pregunto acomodándose en la almohada, acercándose a ella inocentemente

**-**¿de que hablas? – Le pregunto irónica – si no hace ni cinco minutos estabas roncando – le dijo sarcástica

**-**en verdad me estaba haciendo el dormido – Yho le dijo rascándose la cabeza

**-**¿en serio? – dijo mas sarcástica aun – y ¿por qué? – Anna le pregunto esta vez incrédula

**-**no se – respondió con su típica sonrisa, hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos

-¿por qué no puedes dormir? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo a lo que Yho se río

**-**tu primero – ella dijo tan seria como siempre

**-**solo estoy nervioso – dijo volteándose a ver el techo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, otra vez

**-**y ¿por qué estas nervioso Yho? – pregunto ocultando detrás de su carácter sus ganas por saber

**-**te lo voy a decir – dijo volviéndola a mirar – pero ahora te toca a ti decirme por no puedes dormir – Yho se moría por saber

**-**a si que quieres jugar un juego de preguntas eh? – Anna dijo retándolo

**-**no seria mala idea – respondió con una gran sonrisa – puede ser divertido – dijo como un niño emocionado

**-**esta bien juguemos entonces – dijo sorprendiendo a su esposo – no puedo dormir por algo que la maestra Kino me dijo, me pidió, me ordeno o no se que – dijo mostrando desagrado

**-**y ¿qué fue lo que mi abuela...

**-**no, ahora te toca a ti responder – dijo interrumpiéndolo - ¿por qué estas nervioso Yho Azakura? – pregunto intrigada, él se acerco más a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros y se quedo mirándola

-por tenerte tan cerca – Yho dijo esto muy serio haciendo que el corazón de Anna latiera mas rápido, se quedaron así en silencio, pero Yho volvió a tomar su posición anterior, separándose de ella – me toca, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo mi abuela?

-Que quería bisnietos pronto, y que comenzara desde hoy – dijo respirando profundo, Yho se quedo atónito

**-**¿y tu que le dijiste? – pregunto intrigado

**-**si ni siquiera me dejo hablar – dijo molesta – y para colmo quiere que sea en un mes, como si fuera tan fácil – resoplo

**-**¿qué? ¿En un mes?!! – Yho pregunto exaltado

**-**hey, me toca estas preguntando de mas!!! – dijo enojándose

**-**bueno, lo siento – se disculpo

**-**¿qué piensas sobre lo que tu abuela dijo? – ella le pregunto acercándose a el

**-**no te lo puedo decir – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-**me lo tienes que decir!! – le regaño Anna

**-**bueno, siempre y cuando me prometas que no te vas a enfadar ni me vas a golpear – dijo algo asustado - ¿me lo prometes? – pregunto todavía asustado

**-**te lo prometo – ella le contesto

-te confieso que...-Yho alzo la vista para mirarla mejor – mira que lo prometiste – se detuvo a decir – no me desagrada la idea – el noto como ella lo miro confundido – es mas me gusta, y no le veo nada de malo ya que ahora eres mi esposa – dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella, pero ella no dijo nada – Anna ¿a ti no te gustaría tener relaciones conmigo y tener un hijo? – dijo todo rojo, ella lo miro

**-**pues yo también te confieso que a mi tampoco me desagrada la idea – dijo con un leve sonrojo

-me gusta este juego – dijo muy contento mientras Anna bostezaba

**-**ahora vamos a dormir – dijo cerrando los ojos

-no se vale Anna el juego se estaba poniendo interesante – se quejo como un niño

**-**esta bien una ultima ronda – dijo dándole la espalda

**-**pregunta - el dijo muy feliz, ella se quedo un momento en silencio

**-**¿me puedes abrazar? – dijo tímidamente Yho no se esperaba eso, pero se acerco solo un poco y puso su brazo sobre su cintura, ella se volteo y se pego mas a él, y lo abrazo

**-**así esta mejor – dijo sin abrir los ojos, él se quedo impactado por la reacción de su esposa – te toca –ella le dijo medía adormilada

**-**Anna ¿qué sientes por mi? – le pregunto nervioso, ella no le contesto solo se acerco mas a su cara sin romper el abrazo y lo beso, un beso corto pero con muchos sentimientos guardados, ella se volvía a acomodar en el pecho de Yho

**-**Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta por que no quiero seguir jugando por hoy – le dijo sonrojada escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico

**-**Es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho – dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Los sentimientos se demuestran mejor con hechos que con palabras, tal vez otra noche en que esta joven pareja de enamorados estén jugando un juego de preguntas, lleguen a cumplir la petición de la maestra Kino. Pero eso será después...


	2. La gran noche

**Un juego de preguntas**

**Segunda parte**

Una semana después...

Un joven de cabello castaño estaba sentado frente a la ventana mirando detenidamente la gran noche estrellada como el acostumbraba hacer, de repente el escucha como la puerta de la habitación de esa pensión que se había convertido en su segundo hogar se abría y se volvía cerrar, el se volteo y vio como una joven de cabellera rubia y tez blanca entraba y se acercaba a él.

¨ Dios!!! Es mi imaginación o Anna se ve muy atractiva con esa yukata?¨ - él pensó sin dejar de mirarla detenidamente

Que tanto me miras? – Anna le pregunto poniendo sus manos en su caderas algo molesta

No, nada – le respondió nervioso – es que estas muy linda – ella no le dijo nada sobre el cumplido solo lo miro extrañada, Anna se acerco a él y se sentó en sus piernas se acomodo en su pecho y apoyo sus piernas del marco de la ventana, esto le sorprendió a Yho, pero desde que se habían casado ella nada mas le daba sorpresas así que no dijo nada se quedo inmóvil, tenia miedo de hacer algo que le moleste - Annita ¿podemos volver a jugar el juego de preguntas? -pregunto entre nervioso y emocionado, ella lo pensó unos momentos

Yo comienzo – dijo con su típico carácter – en que estabas pensando antes de que yo entrara ¿? – ella le pregunto mirándolo de reojo

En como seria nuestra primera vez – le dijo muy avergonzado, ella volteo la cara para que el no notase el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas – ahora yo – dijo dejando el nerviosismo atrás - ¿alguna vez has pensado en eso? – pregunto picaron

Claro que sí – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, ella tomo los brazos de el y se abrazo con ellos

Anna es tu turno – pero ella no respondió, el la miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo, el sonrió y la cargo hasta el futon y se acuesta a un lado de ella

Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? – ella le pregunta medio dormida

Nunca - le dijo al oído muy serio a lo que ella mágicamente sonrió – te ves hermosa cuando sonríes – el le dijo tiernamente mientras la abrazaba y le hacia compañía en el mundo de los sueños ç

Al día siguiente...

Anna despierta y descubre que los brazos de Yho no la dejaban levantarse y ella vuelve a cerrar lo ojos algo sonrojada ¨ no tengo ningún problema en vivir así el resto de mi vida ¨ ella pensó, él se acerco más y le pregunta

en que estas pensando¿? –ella se volteo a mirarlo y se acerco a él hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros

en ti – esto hizo que a Yho se le erizara la piel y el corazón se le acelerara, ella escondió su sonrisa en el pecho de él – y en que podría vivir así toda la vida – ella le dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte

yo tampoco tendría ningún problema en quedarme así para siempre – dijo muy contento respondiendo al abrazo

lastima que tengamos que ir para el colegio - dijo suspirando mientras se levantaba e Yho comenzaba a quejarse pero ella no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación directo para el baño

40:00 minutos después...

Yho entra a la habitación con una bata de baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, al él cerrar y voltear lo primero que ve es a Anna solo con la falda del colegio y con un brassier puesto a lo que el se puso rojo como un tomate

Yho estas bien? – ella le pregunto al notar su presencia ella se le acerco y él se ponía cada vez más nervioso – ella le pregunto al notar su presencia ella se le acerco y él se ponía cada vez más nervioso – si así te pones por verme en ropa interior no me imagino cuando vayamos a hacer el amor – dijo tan seria que no podía saber si estaba molesta, él salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra

No te preocupes Anna Kioyama que esta misma noche comenzar a hacer el pedido de mi abuela – dijo con el orgullo lastimado. Cada uno se fue por su lado al colegio y no se cruzaron la palabra. Anna se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Yho y el cambio tramaba algo para enseñarle a ella que no era ya un tonto niñito al cual podía manipular

Hoy es la gran noche Manta – le dijo Yho a su pequeño amigo de camino a casa el pequeño solo suspiro

La gran noche...

Anna estaba cada vez mas arrepentida por lo que había dicho esa mañana ya que su esposo ni siquiera la miro durante la cena. Y ahí estaba ella pensando en como disculparse, esa no era su fuente, en ese momento Yho entra a la habitación que compartía con ella, él se quedo mirándola, los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella mirándolo a travez del espejo ya que se estaba cepillando el pelo en la coqueta.

juguemos el juego de preguntas Yho – dijo volteando a mirarlo pero el no dijo nada –yo empiezo entonces – dijo sarcástica, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a él, lo miro detenidamente – me... – ella respiro profundo y cerro lo ojos – me perdonas por lo que te dije esta mañana? – dijo aliviada y volvió a abrir los ojos, él la miro fijamente

claro que si – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla sonriendo, Anna lo abrazo con fuerza y él rápidamente correspondió ese abrazo – crees que yo seria mal amante? – le pregunto algo nervioso

para mi serias el mejor – ella le dijo al oído haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Yho se estremeciera – te parezco atractiva? – le pregunto rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos – lo soy para ti? – él la comienza a mirar diferente, ella podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, él la agarro por los brazos y la pego a su cuerpo y la comienza a besar con mucha pasión

eres mas que eso – dijo entre besos – me deseas? – le pregunto haciendo un camino de besos hacia su cuello

no sabes cuanto – ella dijo quitándole el poloche blanco que el tenia puesto, Yho lentamente llevo a Anna hasta el futon acostándose sobre el, quedando Yho sobre ella, besándola y ella solo aceptaba sus besos y le acariciaba la espalda – me amas? – le pregunto parando las caricias, él la miro a esos profundos ojos negros

mas que a mi vida Anna – le dijo muy serio y la volvió a besar – y tu me amas? – lo pregunto comenzando a besar su cuello otra vez

yo diría que de mas – dijo riendo ya que las caricias que su esposo le proporcionaba le daban cosquillas al él oír esto la beso en la boca – debemos jugar mas a menudo el juego de preguntas

estoy de acuerdo – dijo riendo – lista para hacer el pedido de la abuela' –le pregunto sin dejar de besarla

me tocaba a mi preguntar – dijo separándolo de ella – y sí, lo estoy – dijo quitándose la yukata dejando a un asombrado Yho. Esa fue una noche llena de deseo, pasión y amor. Y todo gracias a un juego de preguntas.

´ Deseo y amor, la fuerte combinación, es ser tú y a la vez yo ´

muchas gracias por leer y dejen comentarios es mi primer shaman king así que sean sinceros pero no malvados jajaja


End file.
